Cure Fleurets
are sword-like finisher weapons summoned by Coco when he is wearing his Palmier crown. Each member has her own Cure Fleuret with a unique name for it. Except for the main fleurets in the story, there are two other additional fleurets in [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!]]. The Cure Fleurets The names of the Cure Fleurets are as follows: * , the Light of Hope - Cure Dream's Cure Fleuret. * , the Light of Passion - Cure Rouge's Cure Fleuret. * , the Light of Effervescence - Cure Lemonade's Cure Fleuret. * , the Light of Tranquility - Cure Mint's Cure Fleuret. * , the Light of Intelligence - Cure Aqua's Cure Fleuret. * - Shining Dream's Cure Fleuret, and one of the movie exclusive fleurets. Allows her to use the Starlight Solution attack. * - The fleuret used by Coco when he is under Mushiban's control. Coco's power is used to summon the fleuret for himself, instead of the Cures. When Cure Dream snaps Coco out of Mushiban's control, the blade is briefly shown turning gold instead. This is also one of the two movie-exclusive fleurets. Although the Cure Fleurets are never used to fight directly, they are used for the two group attacks Rainbow Rose Explosion and Floral Explosion. In the movie, both the Black Fleuret and the Starlight Fleuret are used for combat. Additionally in Floral Explosion, Milky Rose made her Milky Mirror into a fleuret to coordinate with the five cures. Appearance The basic design of a Fleuret resembles a rapier sword. The handle is pearl pink, attached to a large white rose ornament that has a pink pearl in the center, along with a gem butterfly beneath it. Tinier butterflies are designed on the rose. From the top is the "sword", a beam of light that reflects the color of the user: Dream has fuchsia, Rouge has light red, Lemonade has vibrant yellow, green for Mint, and sky blue for Aqua. Milky Rose is also shown possessing a similiar weapon with simplified details and a light blue beam of light. Another form of the weapon resembles a small wand with a hot pink and pearl pink stick. The butterflies on the rose are various shades of pink, and decorating the flower are five, smaller flowers, each the color of a Cure. The Starlight Fleuret resembles this, but with additional floral details and a pale pink beam of light. The Black Fleuret is metallic black and grey with accents of deep purple. The gem in the center is red. Etymology "Fleuret" is French for "foil", which is a a type of weapon used in fencing. It is the most common weapon in terms of usage in competition, and is usually the choice for elementary classes for fencing in general.Foil (fencing) Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (2009) Retrieved 06-26-2009 Each Cure's fleuret is named after one of their attacks from the prequel. In the cases of Cure Dream, Cure Lemonade and Cure Aqua, the Cure Fleurets are named after their second or upgraded attack, while the Cure Fleurets of Cure Rouge and Cure Mint are named after their original attacks: *The '''Crystal Fleuret' is named after Crystal Shoot. *The Fire Fleuret is named after Rouge Fire. *The Shining Fleuret is named after Lemonade Shining. *The Protect Fleuret is named after Mint Protection. *The Tornado Fleuret is named after Aqua Tornado. *The Starlight Fleuret is named after Starlight Solution. It is the only fleuret which is named after a new attack. Trivia *The Black Fleuret and the Starlight Fleuret were the only Cure Fleurets actually used for combat; all of the others have only been present for the finishing attack. *When Milky Rose gets a foil from the power of the blue rose , some fans call it the "Milky Fleuret", though the name has never been made in public, and it is not officially known if it is a Cure Fleuret at all. *Although Starlight Fleuret does not officially represent anything, Shining Dream says that it contains everyone's feelings inside of it Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Go Go The Movie part 8 (final) YouTube.com (24-03-2009) Retrieved 16-08-2009.. *When Coco is under Mushiban's control, the Black Fleuret represents Mushiban's evil desires. Gallery YesPrettyCure5GoGoMovie13.jpg|Cure Dream's Crystal Fleuret YesPrettyCure5GoGoMovie15.jpg|Cure Rouge's Fire Fleuret YesPrettyCure5GoGoMovie17.jpg|Cure Lemonade's Shining Fleuret YesPrettyCure5GoGoMovie19.jpg|Cure Mint's Protect Fleuret YesPrettyCure5GoGoMovie21.jpg|Cure Aqua's Tornado Fleuret shining.fleu.jpg|Shining Dream's Starlight Fleuret 0031fgyw.jpg|Coco/Koji under Mushiban's control, holding a Black Fleuret Milky.Rose.PNG|Milky Rose holds her Fleuret TwoRoses.jpg|Crystal Fleuret with Milky Mirror References Category:Devices Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Items